


It’s a Girl: 20 weeks

by LibbyWeasley



Series: It’s a Girl [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Autumn Wedding, Cravings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pregnancy, Wedding, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Fitz and Jemma are leaving SHIELD to start their family and decide to have a wedding — and a wedding night.





	It’s a Girl: 20 weeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).

> Written for @aosficnet2 Promptober day 30 - autumn wedding. Prompted by the lovely @whistlingwindtree and an anon.
> 
> This is part of the It’s a Girl verse, though I’m posting this separately because the rating on this one is different.

“Marry me?” Fitz asked the question as they were packing up the last of their things from the room they shared on the base, ready to move into their own home and into a new life.

She flashed him a confused look and wiggled her finger at him. “We’ve been married for awhile.”

“No, yeah, I know. Just...legally?”

Jemma put down the blouse she had been carefully folding and fixed him with a look. “Does that matter to you?”

“Not to me. You’re my everything no matter what.” He paused and she raised her eyebrows at him. “It’s just the baby…”

Jemma pressed a hand to her belly, a habit that was becoming common whenever she was stressed. He hadn’t felt the baby move yet, but she could already feel their child inside her and he loved the way her first thought was always for their child.

“You think the baby will care if there is a piece of paper somewhere that says we’re married?”

“No,” he admitted. “Not at all. But since Daisy is going to put us back in the system, I figured we should have a record of our marriage as well. We already promised to love each other forever in front of the only people that matter. The rest is just a formality.”

“That’s…” Her voice trailed off and he held his breath. For some reason this felt important to him, though he’d never push her into something she didn’t want. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

She stepped closer to give him a kiss and he pulled her into his arms. She must have noticed his relief because she asked, “Did you really think I might say no?”

“I never like to assume.” She smiled at him, that brilliant smile that made his heart pound faster. “I should go tell Daisy before she finishes everything. What date do you want to have as our wedding day?”

“Why don’t you have her make it today. I’ve always wanted an autumn wedding.” She leaned closer to whisper in his ear. Her breath tickling his skin sent a shiver down his spine. “And I’ll get ready for our wedding night.”

* * *

There was something fitting about this night — the last night they’d be spending on the base, the last night they’d be SHIELD agents — also being their wedding night. According to the marriage record Daisy had created anyway.

She’d had a wedding night with him before, and it was a wonderful memory. But this felt different. They were finally leaving SHIELD, leaving the danger and constant fear of separation, and they had something magnificent to look forward to.

There was a little flutter in her belly and she rubbed her hand over it.

“I know, baby. I’m so happy too,” she whispered.

“Did you say something, Jemma?” Fitz asked.

“No, nothing at all.”

The rest of their day was like any other day, except there was the constant reminder that this would be the last day spent like this. They spent time with the team, had a final debrief with the director, and said goodbye to their lab. She had worried that last bit would be difficult, but they had worked together in so many different labs that it wasn’t a place that she needed. It was just a person. They would continue to research and invent as they always had...just with less advanced equipment. 

Fitz reached for her hand and she took it with a smile.

“It’s getting late, husband.”

“That it is, wife.”

They walked slowly to their room, hand in hand. Right before she opened the door, he stopped her and swept her up into his arms. 

“Fitz!”

“What? I’m supposed to carry the bride over the threshold.”

He stopped and kicked the door closed behind him, carefully lowering her legs toward the ground. He had always been thoughtful, but the care he treated her with since she’d told him about the baby was almost too much. She wasn’t going to break. And maybe tonight was a good time to show him that.

Taking advantage of his distraction, Jemma pushed him against the door, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her and letting out a groan.

“Jemma.” She loved the way her name sounded when he said it. There was so much love in his voice, but also something more primal that made her toes curl.

“Yes, Fitz?” Jemma asked, moving her lips to his jaw as her fingers worked their way down the buttons of his shirt.

“What are you —“

Her hand stroked down the front of his trousers and she felt his erection push against her hand.

“It’s our wedding night.”

“Right. Yeah, I know. But…”

Jemma could see his struggle. She knew he was trying to be gentle with her, but she also knew all of his desire was right there. She might be feeling especially desperate from the pregnancy hormones, but he couldn’t be far behind. Fitz tightened his arms around her and she could tell he was giving in.

His hands moved up her sides and she started undoing the buttons of her blouse to give him better access. Shrugging her shirt off her shoulders, she let out a low moan as his thumbs rubbed across her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra. Even the gentlest touch on her sensitive skin caused her nipples to tighten these days, and Fitz’s purposeful movements sent fire straight to her core. Her body ached for him and she struggled with his trousers as he kissed down her neck.

Wet kisses on her heated skin and Fitz’s hands on her body almost felt like too much. There was no holding back from the flood of desire crashing over her. Triumphantly she pushed his trousers down and rubbed a hand down the front of his boxers. 

“Bed?” he asked, tugging down the cup of her bra and swirling his tongue around her nipple. He sounded almost casual, but Jemma could hear the tension in his voice.

“Yes, oh, yes.”

Seeking out his lips again she started walking backwards towards the bed, pulling him after her. By the time she pushed him onto the mattress the rest of their clothes were gone.

“You’re beautiful.”

Jemma bit her lip, not sure how to respond. The small bump was part of a natural biological process and she hadn’t really considered if it was attractive or not, but the look on Fitz’s face confirmed he was being completely honest. His eyes locked on hers and he held his hands out to her. She carefully straddled him, holding onto his hands for balance, before slowly sinking down on him.

Leaning back slightly to keep the pressure off her belly, she started moving. She moved slower than she normally did, but the angle as well as her super sensitive body made every movement feel incredible. It was like little currents of light were running through her. Beneath her, Fitz had closed his eyes and was mumbling her name. 

Happiness almost overwhelmed her. She had Fitz, their child was growing strong inside her, and tomorrow they would be starting a whole new life together. She slowed her movements, coming to a stop when Fitz opened his eyes and noticed the tears caught in her eyes. 

“Are you alright? We didn’t hurt the baby?”

“No, of course not.” She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “I just love you so much.”

His expression softened, the worry disappearing. “I love you too. Always.”

They smiled at each other for a moment before Fitz’s hands started wandering over her body again, gently caressing her belly before returning to her breasts, and Jemma slowly rotated her hips before moving up and down his length once again. 

She could feel her climax building, heat coiling inside her, and then she just let go. Her muscles tightened and she rode the orgasm as Fitz thrust up into her, his orgasm only a few seconds behind.

Wanting to be closer to him, she laid on her side and he spooned behind her, his hand resting on her belly. While having sex with him was every bit as incredible as it always was, she also found these moments of intimacy to be extremely comfortable. Like coming home. 

She had almost drifted off to sleep when she heard Fitz’s voice rumble in her ear.

“Are you thirsty? I can get you a drink. And a snack maybe?”

“Oh, yes. That would be lovely.” Jemma paused, thinking about what sounded good. Her stomach had settled considerably in recent weeks and now she felt herself craving the oddest things. “Water would be perfect...and pickles and cookies.”

“Those chocolate chip ones you had yesterday?”

“Yes, please.”

Fitz kissed her shoulder and rolled out of bed. She immediately missed his warmth and settled onto his pillow instead.

Tonight might be the end of one part of their lives. But it was also the beginning. She felt another flutter and whispered, “Hold on, baby. Daddy is bringing the cookies.”


End file.
